Love the God Cousin REDONE!
by Puppydogs8000
Summary: Sirius has a daughter. Voldemort wants to ressurect Sirius. Voldemort needs to capture His daughter in order to ressurect him. she and Sirius are Slytherin's real heirs. Full Summary inside. There will be a sequel that will be up shortly!
1. The Will

As you will see I'm changing how I write this story... it will have the same plot... BUT OTHERWISE ITLL BE TOTALLY REWRIITEN, except this one... this will be the only one that not TOTALLY rewritten, but it is rewritten a bit!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, the Harry kid wouldn't be so damn annoying

Love the God Cousin Part 1: The Will THIS IS A HARRY QUIZ! With some Draco because I'm OBSESSED with Draco because TOM FELTON IS SOOOO HOT!

**Summary:** Sirius is dead, but what's this? He had a daughter? And a wife? His daughter blames Harry for the whole thing, and she loves Draco? But she doesn't know that Draco's dad was on the side that killed her dad. Then Voldemort is trying to resurrect Sirius, only he wants to bring Sirius on the dark side. But what's this? He needs her to do it. And what else could happen, maybe that she has a secret power that nobody has seen in over 62892 years! When the Dark Lord finds out, he wants to use Sirius to lure her to their side. What happens? Find out!

Before I begin I want to you remember "BLAH BLAH" means talking, BLAH BLAHmeans thinking

**YOU MUST READ THE STUFF ABOVE! VERY IMPORTANT! ONLY LIKE 5 MINUTES! **

At Hogwarts, Harry's POV, Potions Class

I was just sitting there, minding my own business... Okay, that wasn't a smart move I know. When Fawks (is that how you spell it?) Flies in, with its magnificent blend, of tangy orange and pure rose red. He swirled around over head, and finally dropped a letter on Snape's Head. "DAMN IT!" He screamed out all of a sudden. It wasn't like him, to show any emotion other than hate, but jumping up and screaming? "Harry Potter report to the Headmasters office, and I expect a 3 foot essay on Curled Owl Feathers." Great, one week into school and I already have extra homework. Damn Snape, he knows I can't do that. But it can't be the reason he jumped like that. "I wonder what's wrong." Whispered Ron. I got up timidly, unsure of what made Snape jump like that. I made my way out, feeling everyone staring at me, bearing holes in my back. I opened the door, eager to get out of that Hell hole, but also scared of what was going to happen. The hallways were empty, except for one or two kids skipping, and some 7th year kids making out in corners where they think no one can see. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the gargoyle that stands in front of Dumbledore's office. Ever since Sirius' death, everything Dumbledore would say, was bad news, or something about how I had to move on. You knew that this would be no different, the first day of school, was Sirius' funeral, and will Service. You finally got up the courage to go in; when you realized that you didn't know the password. "Canary creams?" I tried. "No, that was last year's password. Chocolate frogs? No... That was the password 5 months ago. What's the newest candy? Um... OH YEA! Bertie botts Earwig flavor jelly bean!" The gargoyle moved aside. "Wow, his passwords are getting weirder everyday, if that's possible." I slowly stepped onto the spiral staircase and it started moving. I became unsure, and was having second thoughts. A shiver went down my spine, this was bad news, in a good news way. If that makes any sense. I came up to a wooden door, the kind with those olden time knockers, and an old brass handle. knock knock two knocks knocked me out of my trance. The door opened, and I looked up to see the knocker staring at me. "Are you going to stand there all day staring at me or are you going in?"

"Did you knock for me?" I asked.

"No... that dementor did." the knocker replied sarcastically.

"WHAT!" I screamed

"It's called sarcasm idiot. I don't see how you are James' son. I hope Sirius' kid is smarter than you."

"Sirius' kid?" I asked, totally confused.

"I've said too much already. Just go in." I walked in quickly, wanting to ask what the knocker meant by "Sirius' kid".

"Ahhh... Harry, I see you have come, I hope that Severus hasn't assigned you any extra homework."

"He did." Damn it he's stalling this is big. "Um... Sir... what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that." he replied.

"Its about Sirius isn't it?" I said, looking down, I felt tears coming up, but I held them in. But then I saw a few tears drop, but they weren't mine. Something next to Dumbledore moved. Why Didn't I notice it before? There was a girl standing there. She wasn't extremely beautiful; actually, she wasn't much of a sight to look at. She was about average. She had jet black hair that went to her shoulder blades, in the shape of a 'v'. Her eyes were puffy, red all around. Her nose was red too, She was kind of pale, but had black streaks down her face, from her makeup smearing. Actually, she very closely resembled Sirius.

"I am sorry to tell you, that this meeting does have to do with Sirius, this here is Lily Tarip. She will be attending Hogwarts. I know that it is already a week into school, but I trust that you Hermione and Ron will help her catch up?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Sirius?"

"You know that we went through his will and funeral the first day of school. Well, one part of his will said that he wished his daughter to attend Hogwarts. Now, if we had known she exis-"

"HIS WHAT!" I exclaimed. It was so loud I was sure that the whole school had heard me, and they did.

"His Daughter. We never knew she existed; he tried to keep her a secret. If we had known she would've been at once accepted. well after a week of searching, we finally found her. Apparently, he had married when he was 23, and they had a child, but when he was taken to Azkaban they thought he died, but last year they found out that he was never dead, and he would visit them often, when he really died, his wife, Leslie Tarip and his daughter Lily Tarip, who was named after your mother."

I didn't say anything... I was to stunned. I felt even worse for his death now. It was supposed to only be a burden to me; I didn't know that he had a wife or daughter. I looked to Lily, she just kept crying. I knew that she missed Sirius more than me, I never thought it possible, but I had the proof right in front of me. I wanted to cry, my eyes got watery, and when Lily looked at me a single tear fell. I wiped it away, and held in my tears, if I cried she would cry even more. I simply nodded.

"Lily, will you go outside and wait?" She walked to the door slowly with almost no emotion, her face other than her tears looked emotionless but you could tell she was dying inside.

"We thought it would only be right if we fulfilled his will wishes, so his daughter Lily here, will be attending Hogwarts starting tomorrow and tonight she will be sorted, because you and her dad are very close I thought it would be best if you showed her around today, give her a tour, you are excused from the rest of your classes today."

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault."

Everyone said that to me, but the more they said it the worse I felt, every time they said it, I would scream at them, I didn't mean to, but it just came out, and I would scream at myself, and then I would feel worse. I left Dumbledore's office, and soon found Lily sitting by the door, but her tears seemed to have stopped. I knew that Dumbledore or someone else told her how he died, and about me. I couldn't face her, but I had to. "Lily?"

LILY POV!

"Lily, will you go outside and wait?" Dumbledore knocked me out of your train of thought.

"Huh? O yea sure" I mumbled it, but I know they heard. I left the room and Tears started pouring even more than before. Some students were passing, they were all wearing uniforms but their uniforms were different colors they were either green or red or blue or yellow. Then one boy wearing green saw me and came up to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine" I managed to answer with tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"You don't look fine. I'm Draco Malfoy, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily Tarip" I was sitting on the floor with my knees to your chest. Draco apparently couldn't see that I didn't have a badge yet or wearing a color.

"What house are you in, how come I've never seen you before?" He asked while helping me up. (There's a reason for the niceness.) I got up. "Why don't you have your patch or any house color on you?"

"House? Um... let me think. O yea, my dad mentioned houses a long time ago, um... ok yea, there's Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and evil Slytherin." I started to cry thinking about my dad

"Well, I wouldn't say EVIL Slytherin, I like to say, sly and cunning." joked trying to get me to stop crying."Um... by the way why are you crying?" I just giggled a little. "Just that fucking potter boy, yea, by the way, Im new, I think Dumbledore said I would be sorted tonight."

A bell rang, and Draco said he had to go. He took his arm back from around my waist, but I never noticed it was there before. He gave me a goodbye kiss on my lips, and I felt so warm, like all of my troubles were gone... He hurriedly (sorry about the spelling) left and soon felt cold and alone again.

I sat back down, feeling a little better, but hugging my knees to my chest, hugging them tight. But soon remembered Harry, and how he was the one that killed my dad. I heard a voice. "Lily?"

Harry's POV

"Dumbledore told me to give you a tour"

"If I have to."

I guess I deserved that

(I don't know what to do with the tour, so lets just say he gives you the tour and its finally time to go to dinner and get sorted.)


	2. The Sorting Hats Greatest Friend

**Love the God Cousin… Part 2: The Sorting Hats Greatest Friend… THIS IS A HARRY QUIZ! With some Draco… because I'm OBSESSED with Draco… because… TOM FELTON IS SOOOO HOT! **

Before I begin I want to you remember "BLAH BLAH" means talking, BLAH BLAHmeans thinking

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, then I would be a good writer

**Summary: **Sirius is dead, but what's this? He had a _daughter_? And a _wife_? His daughter blames Harry for the whole thing, and she loves Draco? But she doesn't know that Draco's dad was on the side that killed her dad. Then Voldemort is trying to resurrect Sirius, only he wants to bring Sirius on the dark side. But what's this? He needs her to do it. And… what else could happen, maybe that she has a secret power that nobody has seen in over 62892 years! When the Dark Lord finds out, he wants to use Sirius to lure her to their side….

What happens? Find out!

This quiz is the same as the other ones... so I'm only copying and pasting... so it is in 2nd person POV... to tell you the truth... I didn't like this one... but my friends thought it was funny with the drunk hat and what not.

You and Harry slowly made your way to the Great Hall. 'UGH WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG!' next to you, you saw Harry's hand slowly moving closer to yours. 'Uh oh, what do I do?' Luckily you saw the Doors to the Great Hall and ran there. You looked behind you and Harry looked a little Dumbstruck. Once inside with Harry behind you, you saw at the front Dumbledore start to stand up. "Students, we will be having a new student this year, I know the sorting ceremony was last week, but she will start tomorrow, Her name is Lily Tarip.'Im glad he's not telling anyone about dad yet. I will need to ask him when he will.' Dumbledore continued. "So BRING THE HAT OUT!" Everyone started to cheer, which made you feel a little better. Dumbledore kept talking" Lily will you come up here please?" You made your way up, and noticed someone following you, you looked behind you. 'Oh Great, Harry's following me!' You looked at Dumbledore and gave him a pleading look. He saw you and thank god helped. "Harry, you may sit down now, I'm sure Lily can find her way up to the stand." he looked embarrassed, like he dint even know that he was following you. You got up there and sat on a stool; you looked around and saw Draco sitting at a table filled with green. He waved to you and you saw him wink. 'Awe he's so sweet.'

An old lady with grayish hair put a hat on you. Then somebody or something started to talk in your head. "So I was right. Im always right. That's why I sort people. Well there was one time that I sorted someone into the wrong house, but I was drunk."

"Your a hat, how can you get drunk?"

"Well I have a mouth, so..."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry. But what were you right about?"

"I was right that Sirius Black, THE Sirius black, had a wife and a daughter. I told them all, but they didn't believe me. The-" The hat stopped because your eyes were getting watery. "Oh I'm sorry, your sensitive about your dad. Well ill tell you that I knew him, he was a great man, but always up to trouble, very popular, but an oddball in the family." Tears kept coming you couldn't stop them, anytime someone started to talk about your dad you would cry." Please don't cry, I'm sorry." You started to cry out, while talking to the hat in your head.

"No its not your fault, I cry at the slightest mention of my dad."

"O I'm sorry. Its good to cry, cry as much as you want. I know how you feel. I used to be a man, a young handsome man, a very very smart kind of physic man. I was in love. Until one day my love, was killed by, well murdered by... well we never found out. I then used all of my smarts and psychic abilities to search for her murderer so I could kill him. I did. I was taken to court to find as punishment. They couldn't think of anything, They couldn't send me to Azkaban, I was and still am too smart to go and not be able to break out. They finally decided that I could use my brain and powers, to help. Dumbledore then came and said that he could use me to help sort the kids in Hogwarts into the 4 houses, because when he did it, they were often upset with what they got. The judges at the court thought that it was a good idea, but it wasn't enough punishment. So they turned me into a hat. I wont be a human again for another 104 years. When my parents and friends found out I was a hat, they abandoned me. Now I'm all alone, nothing. my only friend is the trophy that sits next to me on Dumbledore's shelf, of course Dumbledore talks to me sometimes." You and the hat start talking about how your dad used to be. And you kept crying, although this time the hat knew that it wasn't his fault. You felt your head was wet and realized that the hat was all soggy, Had the hat been crying too? "Are you crying?"

"Im sorry I know me crying probably makes you feel worse, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, a wise hat once told me its best to get all of your feelings out and you should cry as much as you want."

Harry's POV!

You saw her get up there and with the hat on her head she started to cry, you wanted to run up there and comfort her. You could tell that Most of the boys there wanted to too. You looked at Draco, and whoa, what's he doing? He's CRYING? Something was up. Why was THE DRACO MALFOY crying? 'Ill think about that later' After about 15 minutes of silence, you saw food appear, and people looked at Dumbledore funny. He stood up and told everyone that the sorting would take a while and they should start eating. You heard Lily cry out loud with more tears, apparently she dint even notice anything around her, and then you saw it, THE SORTING HAT WAS CRYING! you looked at Draco, his eyes were focused on Lily, and he was like in a trance he wasn't eating he didn't move. Lily was crying even more, and you saw that Draco wanted to stand up, he was Hesitating, but in the end he didn't, McGonagall did. She went to take off the hat when Dumbledore and you and the hat screamed at her not too, almost like it was rehearsed. You were worried, 'did you love her? you've only knew a few hours. Is that even allowed? She was basically your sister, Sirius wasn't your god father, he was your father, and he was always there. Would she ever love you back? You had killed her dad.'

Lily POV

A long time later, you had kind of stopped crying. The hat had stopped too and it noticed. "You should go dry your tears. O and by the way i've decided to put you in-AAHHHH" You started to run out of the Great Hall, to the bathroom. The hat screamed out loud for everyone to hear, "I MEANT AFTER I TOLD YOU YOUR HOUSE!"

Harry's POV

You saw her run out and you wanted to follow, but someone was pulling on your arm. They started talking, "Don't go, I know you feel bad, but don't go, you going will make it worse."

"Hermione is there something wrong with your voice you sound like Ron."

"It is me! Im RON!"

"Oh right Suuuure, o come on Ron would never say something so intelligent." You looked down. "Oh sorry. Im just so caught up in my thoughts, I don't know what I'm saying." you announced after seeing it was Ron's arm pulling on you

Lily POV

You forgot how to get to the bathroom so you sat by the Great Hall doors. The hat started to continue. "Well. like I said I decided on you being in-" You interrupted him in the middle of his sentence "Draco? what are you doing out here?"

"DO YOU NOT WANT TO HEAR WHAT HOUSE YOU ARE IN? I WILL TELL YOU, right now so that I can leave you two alone, remember you can come to me anytime to want to talk. Your in..."


	3. Voldemorts Secret PlanI LOVE THIS ONE!

**Love the God Cousin… Part 3: Pink Hair and Night Cries… THIS IS A HARRY QUIZ! With some Draco… because I'm OBSESSED with Draco… because… TOM FELTON IS SOOOO HOT! **

**I CHANGED THIS SO READ! **Before I begin I want to you remember "BLAH BLAH" means talking, BLAH BLAH or 'Blah Blah' means thinking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series… If I did I'd be rich… and I wouldn't be wasting my time posting here… hehe

**Summary: **Sirius is dead, but what's this? He had a _daughter_? And a _wife_? His daughter blames Harry for the whole thing, and she loves Draco? But she doesn't know that Draco's dad was on the side that killed her dad. Then Voldemort is trying to resurrect Sirius, only he wants to bring Sirius on the dark side. But what's this? He needs her to do it. And… what else could happen, maybe that she has a secret power that nobody has seen in over 62892 years! When the Dark Lord finds out, he wants to use Sirius to lure her to their side… What happens? Find out!

I LOVE THIS ONE! Because of the Draco POV part.. the part about VOldemorts plan... i think that its actually good, becuase he creates this AWESOME PLOT! well it think its awesome!

"Your in... GRYFFINDOR!" Then like magic the hat disappeared, well, actually it was magic.(hehehe) I looked at Draco. His arms were wrapped around me.

I pulled him back. 'What's happening to me, no one has ever made me feel like this.' It seemed so right. I kissed him. It was just a peck, but I felt a spark, no literally, I opened my eyes right when we kissed, and I saw a bright green light between your lips. "Whoa. did you see that?" I asked him.

"Yea, what was it?" He answered.

"I don't know. But, Draco? What's wrong?" A boy in green with very bad teeth came up. Draco noticed, and used a very sarcastic tone. "Oh, ill just miss you sooo much." and then Draco whispered the bad teethed dude, a little too loud. "HA! just gives me less of a chance to shag her!" I heard this, and it hurt me, i thought that i loved him, i guess i was wrong. 'Draco's not like that. What's going on? Has it all been an act?' I ran off.

Draco's POV

I saw her run off. And I wanted to go after her. But Flint pulled me back. "What are you doing, man. " He asked me.

"Hello? I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance on being the first person to shag every girl in the school and plus... haven't you seen the way Potter looks at her? can't let Potter be the first guy to shag her, now can i?"

"But man, SHES UGLY! Well, not as bad a Pansy, but she's not even that hot!"

"But Potter likes her."

Flint let go of me. "Your right." And I ran off after her.

YOUR POV

While running, I got lost, and ran into a room. I looked around. It was all dark, and there was a small glint on the other side of the room. I walked close to the glint, and took out my wand. "Lumos" and I was staring into a mirror. The mirror started changing, and then I saw my dad. And there was my mom, and me. My dad was smiling, he never did stop, I had never seen my dad not smiling, he always seemed to find the silver lining on all problems. Then he picked me up and twirled me around. The me in the mirror of course. I started crying. It had been a week since my dad's funeral, and 3 months since his death. I still loved him so much. I started to cry. I didn't even notice someone behind me. They tapped on my shoulder. And I looked up. it was...

"Lily, are you okay?"

"GO AWAY HARRY!"

"but..." I snatched out your wand, and muttered something. He was SHOT OUT OF THE ROOM! I watched him making sure he didn't come back, and then turned back to the mirror. I started crying again, watching my dad and mom and me not talking but just enjoying each others company, loving each other. I sat there for most of the night, just watching. Then at 1 am, I went back slowly to the common room, memorizing where this mirror was, so i could come here every night.

Draco's POV

She had just run off, and i turned to Flint. That's when a shocking pain went through my arm. It felt like when i first got my mark. My Dark Mark. And it KILLED when i first got it. I bent down slightly, clutching my arm.

"Still not used to the pain huh?" asked Flint, smirking with those horrible teeth of his.

"Come on lets go." I said, through clenched teeth, i WOULD NOT show defeat! I WOULD NOT SHOW PAIN! We then started walking out of the Great Hall. Most of the people were actually Apparating there. I was an underage Death Eater. We're not supposed to get our mark until were 17. I was an exception! I thought proudly. Because this was your first time, Flint was helping you there.

At the secret spot

"I think you all know why you are all here." Our Dark Lord cackled. "We are here to resurrect Sirius Black. It is said that if we use a certain potion and charm to resurrect him, he will be our slave, and be on our side. THE SIDE OF POWER!"

"THE SIDE OF POWER!" I, and all of the Death Eaters exclaimed.

The Dark Lord poured the potion on Sirius' body(i know his body was gone, but pretend that it's here) "Now all we need is to say the charm." Everyone lifted up their wands and on the count of three we announced. "Ressurecto!" I saw a faint orangey glow coming from the body. And then it turned into a puff of blue smoke. Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. I looked to the Dark Lord, and he flipped the page. Then i heard him scream out in frustration.

"It says we need the blood of the chosen one, and the presence and tear of an heir!" he exclaimed in his creepy eerie voice.

Whispers went through the crowd. Questions like "Does he HAVE an heir?" and "Oh great, more work." and "This will be a wild goose chase! He doesn't HAVE an heir" going through the crowd.

"Yes... I have heard of this heir! He has a daughter! That supposedly looks just like him! We search Immediately!" Ordered our Dark Lord. "When you find her, don't do anything, report to me IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone was ready to disperse when the dark lord gasped. "STOP!" We all turned to look at him. "I have heard of this girl. She has great power that is yet to be released, make this your number 1 priority to find her. We could use someone like her on our team, After all, she and Sirius Black, are both the real heirs of Salazar Slytherin! MUAHAHAHAH!" WHen he was done, he disappeared, leaving everyone dumbfounded. We had all thought that the dark lord was the heir of slytherin, and we find out that it was indeed this goody goody Gryffindor! I looked around and saw that everyone was gone, except for the kids from school. When someone gasped.(wow, they are gasping a lot!) "Don't you think that, that Tory Leanit girl looks JUST LIKE your mum? Draco?" Mentioned Blaise Zambini.

"Now that you mention it... she does! But first, we need to make sure. We need to check this out, and then we report this to the master!" And with that, you all made your way back to Hogwarts.


	4. The Photograph is the Proof

**Love the God Cousin… Part 4: Sl-appped!… THIS IS A HARRY QUIZ! With some Draco… because I'm OBSESSED with Draco… because… TOM FELTON IS SOOOO HOT!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter my name wouldn't be Jennifer Lu.

**Summary: **Sirius is dead, but what's this? He had a _daughter_? And a _wife_? His daughter blames Harry for the whole thing, and she loves Draco? But she doesn't know that Draco's dad was on the side that killed her dad. Then Voldemort is trying to resurrect Sirius, only he wants to bring Sirius on the dark side. But what's this? He needs her to do it. And… what else could happen, maybe that she has a secret power that nobody has seen in over 62892 years! When the Dark Lord finds out, he wants to use Sirius to lure her to their side… What happens? Find out!

Before I begin I want to you remember "BLAH BLAH" means talking, BLAH BLAHmeans thinking

FIrst of all i know that "The Photograph is the Proof" is the title of a song... it just that it fit this one so i named it that. I hope youve read the other ones... and i hope you liek the last one... i did!

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face, and the fire had already died out. I groggily wiped the stuff out of my eyes, and made my way up to the girls dorm. I saw that Hermione wasn't on her bed, and i went ot go brush my teeth. I tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. After a long time fumbling with the handle it still wouldn't budge. I was about to turn around, but then I saw Hermione standing there in the doorway, my mouth dropped. "Oh sorry Lily! i didn't mean to lock you out." My eyes went wide. But not becuase she was the one in there. But becuase her hair was straight. No, REALLY STRAIGHT! it went to her mid-back, and it was STRAIGHT! now that I looked at it, it was a light brown, with blonde highlights. and it was STRAIGHT! She had some lipgloss in her hand. I smirked. "So whats the big occasion?"

"Nothing. Just that we don't have school today, and i felt like dressing up to impress the boy i like."

I gasped sarcastically. and then in a sly voice asked "Who is it?"

"Im not telling!"

I pouted my cute puppy dog pout, and she was about to crack, when you heard a high pitch squeal. "OMG HERMIONE YOUR HAIR LOOKS SOOOO GOOD!"

Hermione blushed. "Thanks" she said timidly.

"Here, let me do your make up for you!" I squealed, jsut like the girl who squeaked earlier.

"Thank you."

When I was finally done, with her make up she look WONDERFUL! "You know what? You should put your hair in a high ponytail! You wont look so girly, and you will look a bit athletic! GUYS WILL BE DROOLING OVER YOU! And you can borrow some of my clothes!"

"thanks."

But first I decided get ready and then we would pick out our outfits togeter. I realized that IT WAS saturday! and I wanted to dress up a bit too. I first straightened my already straight hair. And then put it in a ponytail. THen I took the ends of the ponytail, and curled them. not really curly, but wavy, and they looked like big springs! the ends of the pony were just below my shoulders. I put on some purple eyeshadow, and some eyeliner on the bottom. THen put on pink lipgloss that smelled and tasted like Strawberry Watermelon(i have that.. ITS SOOOO AWESOME!) I then went out to the dorm and took out some clothes that i thought would fit Hermione's athletic clothes. There was a black spaghetti strap tanktop, and some SUPERLONG BLack pants with 3 white stipes going down.(i love superlong pants. i feel like throwing up whenver i see someone wearing pants that dont go past their ankles..shiver When i wear pants they liek have to be able to wrap around my feet.. not read.. but they need to be REALLY long.) SHe put them on and squealed. SHe ran over to me and hugged me. "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I LOVE IT!"

"heheh. your welcome."

I then looked for clothes for me to wear. I took out a white halter top, and a pink mini skirt. We two were ready to go out. We made our way down the stairs to the Common room, and all the guys were drooling at us two. We went ot the Great Hall, and had some breakfast, talkign and gossiping with Hermione. I had only known her about a day, and I alreayd knew she had a reputation for being a bookworm ,and this was VERY unlike Hermione. "Hey you wanna go out by the lake?" she asked me.

"YEA! That sounds like fun. But i want to go grab a jacket."

"Okay... lets go."

I went up to my dorm room, when suddenly a BEAUTIFUL black Owl came in. It had light blue eyes, which were rare. The feathers were so black that they seemed silver from the lights glare off of it. I stroke it. It was soo soft! "Whose Owl are you?" I cooed to it. It had a note attacked to it. THe paper was black and had a green ribbon wrapped around it. I opened the letter, and there was beautiful gold ink on it! Hermione gasped at it, and Ran over.

_Dear Lily, _

_Consider the owl as a gift from me to you, i thought you would like it. I know how much you enjoy the night. Please come meet me by the big beautiful tree full of cherry blossoms by the lake. Please come. _

_Your truly,  
Draco Malfoy _

You felt something wet on your shoulder and looked up to see Hermione crying. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"How do you do it? YOUVE ONLY BEEN HERE ONE DAY! IVE BEEN HERE FOR 6 YEARS TRYING TO GET HIM TO NOTICE ME! YOU COME HERE FOR 1 DAY AND HES ALREADY ASKING YOU OUT!" Tears started sprawling out of her eyes.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"DIDN"T LIKE HIM! HES A GOD! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM! HES THE HOTTEST THING ALIVE! AND YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM BUT YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM!"

"Hermione? I didn't know."

"I SURE YOU DIND"T! YOU JUST GO WITH YOUR PRECIOUS DRACO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. And with that she ran out of the room.

I made my way downstairs and saw Ron come up to me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing. I got a note from Draco, and she got mad at me." I told him the story, and he slapped me!

"IM SOOOO SURE!"

You felt a single tear roll down your faces and ran out. They were supposed to be your freinds!

You went out to the tree that was full of Cherry BLossums by the lake subcounsciously and just sat there crying. You didn't even know where you were. "Hey lily. Here." You looked up and saw Draco with a lily in his hand. A small one, and he put it in your ponytail.

"THank you." You blushed a bit.

"Here take a picture with me!"

"Um... okay."

Then you saw Flint come out and take a picture of you and Draco. You and Draco spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, just hanging out.

THat night.. DRACO POV

The photograph was there, and she definatley looked just like my mom, she looked just liek Sirius. Me, Flint, and Blaise took the proof to the dark lords lair. "Sir, we think we have foudn her."

"You have?"

"Yes. Here is the Picture."

"Yes. THat is indeed her. I want you to keep a close eye on her. And try to get closer to her. I want Malfoy to be the one close to her got it? Mr.Flint and Mr.Zambini are to go after her, and Mr. Malfoy you will protect her. Then, when i tell you to, you will slowly start pushing her to Harry. Get them together and this will be easier for us to get them. If we get one, they will surely protect the other."

"Yes Master." Us three recited, and with that we left, ready to start the plan


	5. stopping

I will no longer be posting/uploading on you can probably already tell that I haven't in a long time, I know you probably don't care(I know that I'm not very good… Too bad! Hmph!) But if you actually want to keep reading, I am still posting on quizilla at….  I actually like quizilla more, which is weird because a lot of people like and hpff more, cuz their scared people will steal their stuff…


End file.
